Database management systems (“DBMS”) may be operated by a third-party provider that hosts the DBMS on servers in a datacenter and provides the DBMS as a service to various entities such as corporations, universities, government agencies, and other types of customers. In order to host the DBMS and provide the service to the various entities, the provider typically maintains significant resources in hardware, software, and infrastructure. In addition, the provider may incur various ongoing costs related to operating the DBMS such as power, maintenance costs and the salaries of technical personnel. Accordingly, in order to provide a responsive service to the various entities, the provider may attempt to maximize the capacity and utilization of the hardware and other resources installed at its data centers.